Sonic Paintball
by CaroAmy
Summary: What would happen if Sonic, Amy, Tails, Rouge, Shadow, Knuckles and Cream went paintballing for fun? A short story with a little cute ending.


**Sonic, Amy, Tails, Shadow and all relevant characters belong to SEGA!**

**This is a Sonic x Amy story, and I don't want any flames! Enjoy )**

Sonic Paintball

Rouge was sitting on top of a big bed with red and white sheets. In front of her was Amy's back, she was deciding what to wear. Amy turned around with two outfits. One of them was a red tank top that ended several centimeters above her belly button and black pants made out of the same material as the top. The other outfit consisted of a light green tank top with a dark long sleeved jacket with matching dark green pants. Rouge looked at both outfits and frowned. She took a liking for the red tank top though.

"Oh I just don't know which to choose! The green one is good for camouflage… but I don't think I look nice in it! And the other one… well first of all it shows a lot of cleavage. Second if I'm going around crawling on top of the dirt I'm just going to get all dirty and smelly," Amy expressed her indecision.

"Well… I have an idea. Wear the red tank top with the green jacket and matching green pants," Rouge answered after thinking.

"But red and green don't go that well together, Rouge."

"Honey, when you show that red tank top on you the boys won't care less if it's matching your pants or not," she smirked.

"But—hey! Who said I wanted to impress the guys?"

"You didn't really say it, but if you think about it provoking them isn't at all that bad." Rouge winked at Amy who giggled.

"Still… the green pants are kind of baggy, and baggy tings don't look that good on me.

"My mother can take care of that! She'll sow them and make them tighter!" Cream exclaimed as she entered the bedroom.

"Whew Cream! You kind of scared me since I wasn't expecting you to enter," Amy told her friend.

"Oh I forgot to knock! Sorry, hehe" she apologized right away.

"There's nothing to be sorry about! Wouldn't it be a lot of work for your mother though?" Amy asked wondering if her troubles would end in the next fifteen minutes.

"Nope, she'll finish it quickly and since she already has your measurements all that needs to be done is to bring her the pants and let her sow! It shouldn't take long at all. Here let me take them to her Amy," Cream offered as she took the pants out of Amy's hands and ran downstairs to where her mother was in Amy's living room. _That's taken care of then._

Amy sat down next to Rouge after putting the extra clothes inside her white wardrobe. Both of them just sat there wondering about different things until Amy remembered that she still hadn't chosen what shoes to wear. Quickly she left her bedroom and walked over to the bathroom next to her room. It was a small bathroom, but it was big enough for a sink, toilet and shower to fit, along with a small wardrobe behind the door. She opened the little blue wardrobe and took out a pair of white running shoes with red laces. She closed the wardrobe again and brought the running shoes into her room.

"What are you going to wear, Rouge?" Amy asked as she began to unbutton her dress behind the albino bat.

"A green jumpsuit that has a small open slash on the right side and green running shoes. Not my favorite kind of shoes but I don't plan on getting my good shoes dirty," she told the pink hedgehog.

"Seems nice. Did you bring your clothes? If you did you can get changed in the bathroom."

"I think I'm going to accept your offer, because we are almost running late." Rouge stood up right when Amy had her red top on. It fit her perfectly, outlining her top curves and showing most, almost all, of her belly. Rouge looked at her causing her to slightly blush. She was only wearing the top and her panties.

"Looks good on you. I'm sure a certain hedgehog will love it," she smirked as she left the room causing Amy's blush to deepen.

After a while Cream knocked on the door and carefully laid the now arranged pants on the ground. Amy slightly opened the door and grabbed the pants, nodding at Cream in a thankful manner. Quickly Amy put on the pants, which were tight enough to outline her other curves, and put on her running shoes. With her blue brush that was on top of her nightstand Amy carefully brushed her quills, which had gotten a little longer, and put on her usual red hair band. Feeling like she was reading she put on her jacket and zipped it up to where the top ended (making the top look longer) and walked downstairs where Cream, with a brown outfit (brown gym pants, white t-shirt, and brown gym jacket) and Rouge stood waiting for her. Amy took a fifty ring out of her wallet which was standing on top of her black coffee table and put them inside one of the pants pockets. Her eyes caught Vanilla's dress, so she turned and walked into the kitchen where she thanked Vanilla for fixing her pants.

"Amy hurry up, we're already two minutes late!" Rouge yelled from the living room.

"I'm coming! I didn't know you were that anxious to see Knuckles," Amy teased as she walked in the living room once again and opened the front door of her apartment.

"Ha, seeing him no. Beating him yes." Cream and Amy couldn't help but laugh at the comment.

Fifteen minutes later Rouge, Cream and Amy were standing at the door of the Extreme, the place where they were going to play paintball along with Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow. Surprisingly enough Shadow had agreed to appear. He had been a lot more social lately. Deciding to enter the small preparation house together (the house consisted of toilets, small café, and assistance area and waiting area) they began walking up the steps at the same pace. The automatic doors opened once the girls reached the last step. Once the doors fully opened the girls, which were all in line with Amy in the middle, were visible and all the people in the café and waiting room that could see the front door turned to stare. This caused Rouge to smile. They stood in place for two seconds, until they found the guys sitting on the second table of the café looking dumbstruck at them. Well all except Shadow, he looked surprised but he wasn't as obvious as the others. Still in line they walked at the same place into the café and stopped two steps from the boys' table.

"Hey there," Amy was the first to speak.

"Are we late?" Rouge followed.

"If we are we apologize," Cream said.

The guys just stood there, still looking at them. Knuckles, who couldn't stop looking at Rouge until he saw the slash on her right side, stood up from his chair and offered Rouge a seat. Noticing his actions Tails, who had been looking at Cream with a small blush, offered her his seat and a drink. Shadow, who was about to give his seat to Amy, was beat by Sonic who stood up immediately and took Amy's hand guiding her to his seat. He too offered her something to drink, which she gladly accepted.

"You were a minute late," Knuckles stated when he left his trance.

"Sorry, Knuckie," Rouge provoked him.

"Heh, don't listen to Knuckles. You're right on time," Sonic told the girls as he handed Amy a cup of lemonade.

A human, wearing the staff outfit, approached Shadow and whispered something to him. Shadow answered with a nod and signaled him to leave, which he did.

"They're ready. The equipment is all outside. We're going to use the field behind this place. It's all woods but it has a couple of barrels and tires. Oh yeah, there's a watching tower on each side too. So we need to choose teams," Shadow informed the group.

"Girls against boys!" Cream happily suggested.

"That wouldn't be fair! There are more guys than girls and Shadow already knows how to handle guns! Using a paintball gun is probably a piece of cake for him," Amy complained causing Cream to agree with her point.

"Seeing as Shadow does know how to use guns I suggest girls and Shadow against the other boys," Rouge suggested.

"Well Rouge you can easily work with weapons too, since you also served G.U.N so that wouldn't be fair," Knuckles protested.

"How about this: the girls and I against the rest of the boys?" Sonic suggested. Seeing as no one complained the teams were settled and the group moved outside.

Outside the group gathered around a small table full of paintball guns and protective masks. An instructor was handing them guns and masks and after they were all equipped he walked them to the 'battle' area. There he explained them all the safety rules.

"And for special reasons no running faster than 80km per hour and no flying above the trees. No digging either. No Chaos Control either. Are we clear?" After all the participants had nodded they walked to the separate parts of the field and chose positions. "Remember, you must kill the entire team! Get your weapons ready! Three, two, one, go!" The instructor yelled.

Cream, who took the tower, remained silent. Rouge who took the farthest barrel possible to take in the beginning was trying to sneak to the next barrel. Sonic, who was at the same level as Rouge but the opposite side stood waiting for her signal to cover her. Amy was behind them two barrels serving as Cream's protector. On the other side Knuckles was on the tower and was trying to find a hole he could use to peek in without being caught. Shadow was behind a row of tires trying to sense any nearby beings and Tails was at least three barrels behind him counting to thirty before preparing himself to fly for three seconds to find the other's positions. Rouge has successfully sneaked to the next barrel sand was unknowingly five barrels away from Shadow, although they were each spaced out by two meters. Knuckles had failed to find a hole and decided to peek from his hiding place. Rouge, who was looking straight at the enemy tower, spotted his red silhouette and began firing. Tails who had finished counting ignored the sounds and jumped into the air. Amy saw this and pointed her gun at him, but her bullet went to high. Meanwhile Sonic had gone up three barrels catching Shadow's senses. _The faker's close._ Rouge had stopped firing at Knuckles, since he had ducked, and decided to go around the area and up the enemy tower hoping to catch him by surprise. She began to do exactly so. Tails, who had seen both Rouge's and Sonic's old position yelled them at Shadow low enough for only him to hear. Understanding Shadow ran to a barrel near Sonic's old position and found his position empty. Amy had noticed this and began shooting at Shadow but failed. Well, one bullet did hit him, it just didn't burst and leave a mark. Shadow smirked and began shooting at Amy who desperately tried to crawl for cover. Cream, who was 

now revealing herself, pointed her gun at Shadow and was about to shoot when a paintball hit her on the arm and left a big yellow mark. She looked down and found Tails looking apologetic at her. She simply smiled back and left her base with her weapon above her head.

Rouge was now halfway through her plan. She had reached the tower without anyone noticing but she wasn't sure how to get to the top without being noticed. She could glide, but Knuckles would probably hear the sound of her wings if he was paying attention. She could go up the ladder but faced squeaky noises. She could also climb but the wood would make noise. She opted for flying when someone was shooting so that it could cover her noise. Sonic saw Shadow attacking Amy and Amy swiftly dodging his bullets causing him to grin. He ran five meters away from Shadow and pointed his gun at him. In a split second a bullet left Sonic's gun and hit Shadow on his right leg but if failed to explode. This, however, distracted the ebony hedgehog causing him to look at Sonic and gave Amy the opportunity to take a clear shot at Shadow's chest- and she did exactly so. Meanwhile Rouge took the opportunity to fly up behind Knuckles and found him looking… straight at her.

"Took you long enough to decide how to the top," he teased. Rouge, who was taken aback, was preparing to retreat when she felt something hit her helmet and a blob of green paint filled the left side of the visor.

"Ah, I guess that means you killed me huh? Being killed but such an... expert does leaves me a little bit happier," Rouge stated seductively causing Knuckles to blush and be distracted. Rouge smiled at herself and pushed the trigger on her weapon causing a pink paintball to hit Knuckles near his hand.

"What the…?!" He yelled as Rouge flew away with her weapon above her head.

"Sorry Knuckie, but I did need to get even," she almost whispered.

Amy's blue paintball splashed on Shadow's chest causing him to open his mouth in surprise. He stood up from his hiding place and placed his weapon above his head. As he left the field he passed through Amy. He took off his mask, against the rules, with one hand

"Good shot, must admit that you're kind of good at this," he complimented her with a grin. Amy simply smiled, happy that she had been complimented.

Sonic, who had overheard, ran to Amy and grabbed her hand. He then ran a few meters away from Tails, but he didn't know Tails was there. What he did know was that Knuckles was on the tower for he had seen Rouge up there being shot.

"Okay Ames, Tails has got to be around here somewhere. I'm going up the tower after Knuckles. See you in a while; we're going to win this!" He exclaimed as he ran, under 80 km per hour, towards the tower.

Amy sighed and decided to stand up. Acting a little like Rambo, or Indiana Jones, she spotted Tails (and he had spotted her and was preparing to fire) and began firing at him. Tails took a quick jump and was now flying causing Amy a little confusion. She felt a bullet hit her leg but it didn't burst which gave her the chance to run backwards and shoot at the nearby flying Tails at the same time. With a small jump she pulled her trigger and a paintball hit Tails's gun, causing him to be 'dead'. Happy with her deed she gave a small little twirl and then began running towards the tower.

Up in the tower Knuckles stood in front of Sonic with a new pink mark, this time on his helmet. Amy walked up the stairs in time to see Knuckles get up with his weapon and glide from the tower to where the instructor was. The instructor, seeing as one of the teams was completely 'dead' signaled the end of the game and Amy cheered happily. Sonic ran down the tower, leaving a cheery Amy behind, to where his other friends were. Amy walked down the tower and towards her friends. When she was about three meters from them she began taking off her helmet. The she began unzipping her jacket, which had been completely zipped for the game, and took it off revealing her very small tank top. Sonic, who couldn't help but notice her curves, was awestruck. Amy had finally reached them and high-fived Rouge and then Cream. Happily the girls began walking back towards the house with Knuckles and Tails beside them. They were all chatting about the game and complimenting each other- even Knuckles had forgotten the little incident back at the tower with Rouge. Sonic, who was still standing where he was, shook his head.

"If you think she's hot and you're beginning to feel something for her just tell her," Shadow advised him as he began walking after the others.

"Hey I didn't say I liked her!" Sonic retorted.

"Humph. Your facial expression said otherwise when you saw her in that. She does look quite good in it, if I can say so myself."

"Watch it," Sonic threatened.

"What's the word? Ah, sexy," Shadow provoked, although he was being honest. Sonic was now walking after him.

"I told you to watch what you're saying!"

"Sonic," Shadow abruptly stopped walking. "Look at her. It's not like she doesn't have qualities. Sure she can be annoying as hell at times, but she's good looking, intelligent, and she can fight. As you saw today she took me out even when you were there trying to help her. Don't be an idiot and let her slip like water. It's pathetic," with that said Shadow began walking again. He then saw a blue blur pass him and smirked. _Damn easy. _

The others were already at the café drinking water when Sonic joined them. Sonic sat down next to Amy and drank out of a bottle. Rouge, Cream, Tails and Amy were happily chatting when Sonic stood up and patted Amy on the shoulder. Understanding his signal Amy stood up and walked with him outside to the main entrance.

"What's wrong Sonic?" Amy asked.

"This," he simply stated as their lips were pursed together. Amy's eyes widened in surprise, along with her mouth. Sonic took the opportunity and let his tongue in her mouth and began exploring. Relaxing now, Amy allowed her eyes to close and her own tongue to explore his mouth. Sonic changed the angle of his head a little and deepened the caring kiss. When their lips parted Amy touched her lower lip as if making sure it hadn't been just a dream.

"What was wrong was us being apart. I know it sounds corny but it's true. I guess I just wasn't ready to do this before," Sonic panted. Amy simply nodded in agreement and embraced her love.

_Hehe… who would guess this would happen after a game of paintball? _The others wondered as they stood outside in front of the door.


End file.
